4 years, 6 months, 2 days
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: First story ever. Naley One-Shot of when Nathan was in his wheelchair and how he overcomes his self-pity. This One-shot is slightly altered to the original.


**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first EVER story. i had to write a short story for my english class, so i of course used naley as my inspiration :) please leave a review it is much appreciated. I've been neverous about uploading a story, so please let me know how i did, so I know what to improve on. thanks, I hope you enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am affiliated, with One Tree Hill, its characters or storylines, they have all been borrowed from the show. It Belongs to the amazing Mark Schwahn.

...

I shot up in my bed, the sound of the alarm a shock to my system. She looked at me with that old familiar expression, _here we go again_, I thought…

My head was killing me. I wheeled myself straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, demolishing it within seconds, ignoring the look of disgust from the woman who once loved me. "Come on Jimmy-Jam, we've got to go!" She yelled, and within minutes our little boy, James, came running down the stairs, his shirt on backwards and his laces undone, I couldn't help the smirk gracing my lips, "I'm ready mama" He smiled up at her. I watched as she fixed his shirt and showed him once more how to do his shoe laces, a bystander of in own life.

She turned around to get her purse, and as our eyes met, the light flickered out of her eyes and her smile faded slightly. How did we get to this point? "Come on sweetie, mama's got to go to work, say bye to daddy." I watched as James slowly walked over to me, head down to the floor as if he was afraid to even look at me, his own father. "Bye daddy" He whispered, I placed my hand on his shoulder and lowered myself down to his eye level "Bye Jamie, I love you".

They walked out the door together; she only looked back long enough for me to see the disappointment in her eyes. I went straight into my normal routine, and watched the annual draft pick from 4 months earlier. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the memories of the past.  
><em>"The Seattle Sonics Select…."<em>

(4 Months Earlier)

"_Haley! HALEY!" I yelled as I ran down the hall of our new house, Jamie positioned comfortably on top of my shoulders. "What is it!?" She said as she ran into me, her face nervous and frazzled "Is something wrong?" she asked tentatively, though her expression showed she was worried of what I was about to say._

"_They picked me! Clay just called, he said I'm the tenth pick next draft for the Seattle Sonics, I'm in the NBA!" I grabbed her around the waist with one arm, and held onto Jamie with the other as I spun them both around in the kitchen area, my heart skipping a beat as I heard their warm and bubbly giggles fill the room. "I can't believe this Nathan! You made it, you got your dream." She smiled up at me with admiration in her eyes; I'd never tire of seeing that look. "I couldn't have done it without you. You're my dream Haley James, you and our son, and now we can have it all." I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her, only for my lips to collide with her cheek._

"_It's Scott. Haley James SCOTT, and it always will be" She smiled before kissing me._

…

_We had just entered TRIC, the bar our friend Peyton owned with her husband, and my brother, as well as Haley's childhood best friend, Lucas. We were meeting them, as well as out other friends Brooke and Julian, to celebrate the draft pick. I could hardly contain my smile, I had made it. I had everything a guy could ever want, perfect wife, perfect son, dream job. I could die a happy man._

"_Nate! Congratulations!" I heard, before feeling two smaller arms wrap around my neck from behind me. "Jeez Brooke, you're gonna choke me to death before I even get to play a game!" I joked as I turned around to give her a proper hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you guys, Naley's finally going to have their dream!" I laughed at the use of mine and Haley's couple name, which Brooke had 'invented 'in high School after we got married._

_Brooke Davis-Baker was truly one of a kind. She and her husband Julian had met after Julian, a film producer, came to Tree Hill to talk to Lucas about adapting his first novel – An Unkindness of Ravens – into a movie. He hired Broke to be his costume designer and they grew closer as they worked together. They married 8 months later, and Brooke found out she was pregnant shortly after, giving birth to twin boys, Jude and Davis._

_Peyton and Lucas were the typical high school couple with a twist. Peyton was a Ravens cheerleader, and lucas was a Ravens Basketball player in high school. The two were both equally dark and moody, with Brooke crowning them 'Mr and Mrs Broody Scott'. Peyton had a sad upbringing, with her mother Anna dying in a car accident when she was 8 years old, and her father Larry working on a sea boat, which meant he was never around._

_Lucas was the King of brooding. See, he and I have a pretty complicated past. Our father Dan, was first in a relationship with Karen, Lucas' mother. When she fell pregnant with Lucas in their senior year of high school he abandoned her to play college Basketball, where he met my mother Deb. When Deb found out she was pregnant with me three months later, Dan decided to stick around this time. Lucas and I ended up growing up resenting each other because of our father's choices. He and I hated each other up until Haley started tutoring me when we were 16. When she and I started to date, Lucas and I realised that we needed each other as brothers to escape from Dan's controlling ways. He always resented me because he couldn't live out his basketball dreams, and constantly tried to push me to be just like him, while constantly belittling Lucas so that I could succeed._

_We got through it though. Lucas and Haley helped me emancipate my parents, since my mum was never around and Dan was abusive, the court allowed it. We've helped each other through a lot over the years, he was one of the few people who supported Haley and I in our decision to get married at 16._

_We had been at the club for about an hour. Lucas had been drinking a bit too much tonight, and was making a fool of himself in the middle of the dance floor, while Peyton tried to hide at the DJ table, the girl loved her music, so she took any opportunity to look through the new music that her DJ would bring in. Brooke and Julian were in the corner of our booth, in a comfortable embrace, laughing at Lucas trying to start a 'Macarena marathon'. _

_I was sitting at the other end of our booth, waiting for Haley to return from the Ladies' room when a group of men around our age came walking up to me. "You're Nathan Scott! The Seattle Sonics just announced they were picking you for their draft! Could we get your autograph?" I smiled up at the man who spoke. He was slightly drunk, I could smell the alcohol on him, and could see some of his drink dripping from his blonde beard._

_I smiled politely and took the pen from him. "Who am I addressing it to?" I asked as I began to write. "Oh, make it out to Greg. And do me a favour. Write a special message: Dear Greg, Sonics suck. And so do I" He leaned down right into my face, the alcohol on his breath making me want to vomit. I looked him directly in the eyes, smirked and began to write. _

_**Dear Greg, enjoy losing to us next year.**_

_**Your pal,  
>Nathan Scott.<strong>_

_I flung the piece of paper at him and went back to my beer. He looked momentarily stunned, not expecting my reaction, before walking off and passing my wife on the way. "Your husband's an ass, you could do so much better" He whispered as he leaned down and smacked her backside. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed him by his jacket, looking him directly in the eye. "Do. Not. Touch. My wife." I enunciated slowly, before shoving him back into his friends. Who did this guy think he was? He couldn't disrespect anyone like that, especially Haley._

_And that's when it all happened, he charged after me once I turned to face Haley, and pushed me through the glass wall of Tric, onto the pavement outside. It all went by in a flash, I couldn't move. I could hear Haley yelling for someone to call 911. All I wanted to do was go to her and tell her I was fine, but I couldn't. I saw Lucas running towards me out of the corner of my eye. "Nathan!" He kneeled down beside me "Nathan, are you hurt!?" I could see the panic in his eyes, he tried lifting me up but I stopped him. "Luke, something's wrong. I can't feel my legs" I spoke, my voice cracking of at the end. I felt him grab my torso, roll me over and mutter "oh my god". And that was it, I knew in that split second, that my basketball career, my life, was over._

…

(Present Day)

I stared out at the pool, the air was humid and oppressive, and I knew it would rain soon. One minute. That was all it took. My career had finished before it even started, I remember sitting in that hospital as the doctor delivered me the news I was begging for him not to say.

"_Nathan, you fractured your spine, C1 and C2. It's damaged the function of your legs, but I'm positive that with physical therapy you'll be able to full regain function within 6 months."_

"_Basketball? Will he ever play again" Haley asked solemnly._

"_Unfortunately Mrs. Scott, I'm afraid Nathan's NBA days are over. I'm so sorry"_

I had to fix this, I was Nathan Scott, my wife, for some unknown reason still had faith in me. Even after all I've done, she was still hopeful that I would come back to her. I was Nathan Scott, and I had too damn much to lose.

"_I can't keep doing this Nathan. I need you, your son needs you. Please don't become your father." She spoke to my 'sleeping' self._

_She turned to walk away when my voice halted her. "My father's in prison. And so am I"._

"_Well, you can walk out. You just choose not to Nathan, and I really wish I knew why. You have so much to live for, don't you see that?" She asked, desperately trying to make me see…something._

"_You don't get it do you!?" I yelled, sitting up slowly on the couch, the alcohol beginning to take full effect, "I have nothing! I lost it all, I used to be somebody Haley! I was Nathan Scott, Basketball legend. And now? I'm nothing, and I have NOTHING!" I yelled._

_She looked at me in disbelief, "You have nothing!? You have a beautiful son, who is here. I am here!" She threw her arm across the island counter, smashing the beer bottles along the wall. "How dare you! I'm still here, after all this time, after EVERYTHING we've been through, I am STILL here! Don't you see that? You have got to figure out who you're going to be in this family because this version of you does NOT work for us!" her voice was starting to break, as tears streamed down her eye. I used to be the one to wipe the tears from her eyes, not put them there in the first place._

"_One more night like this Nathan, and I promise you, you will have nothing!" She burst out before storming upstairs, her sobs echoing through the room._

I slowly wheeled myself towards the edge of the pool, I could see Jamie watching me from where he was practicing free throws with his mini basketball hoop, a gift from his uncle Lucas. "Daddy?" He spoke, his voice trembling with fear. I kept going, I had to stop this, Haley was right. I had something to live for. I had my friends, my brother, my son, my wife.

I let the wheels tip over the edge of the pool and take my body down under the surface. Freedom. I grabbed my legs and willed them to touch the bottom of the tiles, and pushed my body out of the water, screaming as I went.

I saw Jamie crouched down at the edge of the pool, his face sagging with relief when he noticed, quickly reaching out his little hand. I couldn't believe how much he had grown in to past 4 months. To think he would be turning 5 in a couple months, and I had almost missed it because I was too busy with my own self-pity. I dragged my legs to the end of the pool and place my hand on his little leg and spoke softly "Daddy's sorry Jamie. I'm sorry I've been so sad. But it's all going to change. I'm so sorry I missed so much buddy." I cried as he place his tiny had on my face and spoke "It's ok daddy. Mama said that sometimes people have to let out all their tears, to make room for a heart full of smiles

I smiled, the first genuine smile in months. That sounded like something Haley would say. "hey Jame, I've got an idea. Can you help me?"

…

"Hello!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the house. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for the sight I would no doubt see when entering the living room.

_There he was. My husband, sprawled out on the couch. Beer bottles covering the table, some of the liquid from them dripping down to the floor. He looked at me with cold, blank eyes. "You going to actually talk to me today?" I asked bitterly. It had been 4 months, enough was enough. He disregarded me and went back to the Television screen._

_I walked over to grab the bottles and started speaking for him "I'm sorry wife, how was your day?" I started, mimicking his voice. "Well husband" I replied "My day sucked, thanks for asking." I stood back up and walked off, only to hear his voice. "And you think my day was any better?" He yelled at me. "That's a little selfish don't you think?" I asked, before walking upstairs to see my son._

I walked into the living room, dropping my bag and rolling up my sleeves, ready to clean up the mess Nathan had left, only to find that no one was there, and his wheelchair was folded up neatly next to the door, slightly wet. What on earth was going on? "Mama! In the dining room!" I hear Jamie's excited voice and smiled. My little ray of sunshine. I headed towards the dining room and stopped in my tracks at the sight.

There, seated at the table was Jamie and Nathan, both in red dress shirts with a black tie and suit pants. The table was neatly set up, with different dishes spread all over the table. "What is this?" I asked, my voice breathy from the shock. I watched as he slowly stood up, his hand grasping the table to balance himself. "This," he stated pointing around the room "is the way it's going to be from now on." He walked over towards me, and I put my arms out to help balance him. He held my hands and smiled down at me "I'm sorry Hales, I've screwed up so much over the past 4 months. You were right. I have you and I have our son, and that's all I need. Basketball doesn't matter, our family is more important and I should have realised that sooner. I'm so sorry Haley." He spoke as his hand reached up to wipe the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Don't cry, you look pretty when you smile." My lips quirked upwards as he spoke the words that he had said to me after my dad died. He always knew what to say.

I leaned into his embrace, cherishing the feeling of his strong arms holding me and let the tears I had been holding in for the past 4 months out of my system, "I've missed you so much" I cried. I felt him kiss my forehead. "I missed you too Hales, I promise it's going to be okay. We're going to get it all back. I love you. Always and Forever." Hespoke into my hair, and my smioe brightened that bit more.

"Always and Forever" I spoke, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
